Specialist
by NadieSP
Summary: -¿Cuántos años estaría cumpliendo?- Dijo Rose. -Veintinueve. -Casi te duplica la edad. -Es mi hermano. -Se parecen tanto. Él es que mantiene todo en su lugar en casa. ¿No? -se mordió el labio al decirlo. -No quiero sentir esa mierda en mi trasero. No podría caminar por días. Y el no aceptaría nada. Solo somos hermanos.


**Advertencia**: _este fic contiene relaciones entre chicoxchico y bastante incestuoso. Trate se con discreción._

**Homestuck no me pertenece, y si fuera mio, ya me habría explotado la cabeza.**

_Sin más, les deseo no dar cáncer con mi mala manera de repetir palabras o mala ortografía. _

Con la vista perdida en el cielo, pensando en tantas cosas pero, en realidad, en nada. Escuchaba la voz lejana de alguien, siempre me ha gustado más estar encerrado en mis pensamientos y olvidar todo como lo hacia esa tarde. Salir de "pinta" con mis mejores amigos, cuatro chicos sentados en un viejo parque donde a nadie le interesaba verlos con su uniforme. Todo siguen su camino, al menos, las pocas personas que pasaban y los perros que a Jade le gustaba llamar, y donde terminábamos todos jugando y llenos de lodo, riendo; con el atardecer marcando la hora de volver a casa.

-¡Dave!- de nuevo, esa voz.

Me quite los audífonos, y mormure su apellido. Con mi voz neutral que me daba más confianza.

-¿Que piensas?

-¿Perdona? No es mi problema que tu vida sea tan aburrida y tengas que meterte en la mía para sentir las mieles de ser un tipo cool- si, ese era yo.

-No es eso... Desde hace días estas tan pensativo y... No me has hablado en todo el dia- mientras hablaba fue bajando su voz hasta llegar a un susurro.

-Va. Cuentame lo que quieras. - Los amigos se alientan. ¿Asi va?

-No. Tu primero. ¿Que ocurre?

Un silencio. Las ramas de los arboles hacían del parque una sinfonía , demasiado aire. Ante todo, una de mis amigas dormía, ella si entendía la idea de cada quien con su mundo.

-¡Dave!- de nuevo, esa vocesita. Solo ignorala, Dave

-Dale lo que quiere el niño- se metió Rose, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-No- conteste, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Dave!

-De acuerdo- se un buen amigo, Dave- mi hermano, el chico cool pero no tan cool, cumple dentro de dos semanas y no se que regalarle.

-Interesante- dijo John con una sonrisa boba y ponía una, demasiada, dramática mirada pensativa.

-No se que regalarle- confesé. ¿Que más da? Ellos son mis amigos y necesito ideas.

-Podrías regalarle una kanata. Un pony. Pizza. Jugo de naranja.- y siguio hablando. Estúpido John.

-Un perrito- hablo Jade, mientras bostezaba y sacudida su cabello lleno de hojas por dormir en el vil suelo.

-Una declaración - dijo Rose. Levanto sus ojos a mi como si ella leyera toda mis pensamientos. Yo nunca le había dicho nada o aceptado, de "eso".

-¿Que tipo de declaración?- dijo Jade, mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire y caí, de nueva cuenta, al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-Nada. -Corte todo idea de se aceptar algo.

-Un nuevo videojuego o una linterna.

-Edbert, cierra la puta boca.- Y no lo hizo. No la había cerrado desde que dijo "podrías regalarle..." y todo lo que decía ya lo tenia mi hermano y la mayoria tan repetidas que mi casa parecía campo minado.

-O un títere. ¿Qué tal? ¿Con cuál te quedas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gusta la idea de la confesión.- Otra vez, Rose y sus ideas locas.

-No es el momento adecuado.- Contesté. Arrangaba el pasto, lo heredaba entre mis dedos con fuerza para sacar la frustración.

-¿De qué hablas, Rose? No entiendo.- el inocente John.

-¿Cuántos años estaría cumpliendo?- Dijo Rose, cerro su libro y tomo todo su atención a lo que seria el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial, yo no aceptaría nada.

-Veintinueve.

-Casi te duplica la edad.

-Es mi hermano.

-Se parecen tanto. Él es que mantiene todo en su lugar en casa. ¿No? -se mordió el labio al decirlo.

-No quiero sentir esa mierda en mi trasero. No podría caminar por días. Y el no aceptaría nada. Solo somos hermanos. - Lo dije con una toque de tristeza. Solo Rose lo sabia pero aún así dolía tanto. Solo era una equivocación de un adolescente con tantas hormonas.

-¿De qué hablan?- Se me había olvidado, John y la bella-durmiente-Jade seguían presente.

-Olvialo, Rose. Le regalare un pastel y mi presencia y... ¡Joder! Es todo.

-Los pasteles son horribles para los cumpleaños- grito John llamando la atención.

-Si va a cumplir veintinueve, esta cerca de que se acabe todo su juventud y necesitara pensar por su futuro. Necesitara una familia, trabajo y una casa.- dijo Rose, ignorando a John. Se puso en estado de psiconalisarme.

-Ya tiene todo eso conmigo. -Conteste algo molesto.

Una risa. La risa de Jade. La siguio otra. Y otra.

-Ese tipo de definiciones, no. Él necesita una familia propia. Buscara una esposa, tendrán hijos y no podrán vivir en un departamento tan pequeño. Buscara un empleo mejor para pagar todo lo que le vendrá encima- dijo Jade. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayo dormida.

-¿Quién podría desear eso? Es tan patético. - conteste más enojado.

-Yo lo deseo. Suena tan cool.- dijo Egbert y término con una risa infantil.

-No, Edbert. No. - Dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Tambien pensaría de esa forma tú hermano?- Dijo Rose.

-Si.- me estaba enojando.

-¿Cómo terminaron hablando de eso?- Dijo John.

-Yo no lo deseo y menos él.- Dije mientras me levantaba.

-¿En serio, Dave? ¿Donde te imaginas estar en quince años?- Dijo Rose.

-Dando unas rimas en una gran concierto o golpeando a un hippie. Follando con una súper modelo. Yo que se, solo se que sera cool.- Puse mi mochila en mi hombro, dispuesto a retirarme.

-Y tu hermano viendo Little Pony en la TV. Va, te creo. - dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

-Dave, tu idea suena muy cool- dijo John alzando sus pulgares.

-Tu hermano necesita su propia vida y no siempre estará por ti. Excepto que tu des el primer paso o te despidas por todo lo que sientas por él. -Dijo Rose, con seriedad.

Le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos pero no pude más. Me estaba matando y parecía que volvía a ganar Estados Unidos en esta guerra, no a la manera limpia. Ahí yo caía, y quería correr a casa.

-¿Te gusta tu hermano?- dijo John con una cara de sorpresa, merecedora de una patada estilo película muy mala. Se la di, fingiendo enojo porque él era mi amigo y hasta este instante se dio cuenta.

Me di la vuelta. Camino a casa, a pensar en otras cosas. No me importo los gritos de Egbert. No me importo nada, como la vez en que me di cuenta de mi hermano era un Dios de lo cool. Su perfecto cuerpo, ese cabella rubio más obscuro que el mío, esa mirada pérdida en la seriedad y en la idea de sueperiorditad que siempre traía, me sacaba un sonrojo pero si queria algo mas fuerte podria pensar en sus ojos, esos ojos naranjas que a veces veia porque el a contrarió de mi demostraba ser más cool sin ellos. También tiene ese bonito trasero, y esa sonrisa que muy poco veces veia menos que sus ojos. Sin poderlo evitarlo, ya habia tenido tantas pajas a su nombre, pensando en todo lo anterior. Habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que me habia tocado pensando en él; y lo peor es que se asomaba un reacción adentro de mi pantolen a la mitad de mi camino. No debeia pensar en él, de esa forma... Al menos, en la calle.

Podría pensar en él, como el padre que siempre ha sido. Desde que mis padres fallecieron a mi corta edad de ocho años. Él y yo siempre habíamos sIdo tan unidos incluso que a mi mama no le gustaba que pelearamos con cosas filosas. No ha importa más. Cuando ella murio, todo se fue al carajo. Al irnos de nuesta pequeña casa por la que es ahora mi hogar. "Mis padres muertos estan, y ningun lloriqueo los traería de vuelta", me dijo mi hermano, en unas de mis primeras derrotas en la azotea. Aún recuerdo ese día. Él sólo lo dijo, y se fue. No pude evitarlo. Llore hasta que se hizo de noche y él volvio con una brasada y me llevo en sus brazos a lo que es nuestro hogar. "Es la única vez que lo hago, lil man", me susurró al dejarme en mi cama.

Él siempre me ha llamdo lil man, incluso que en esos tiempos actuaba como un niño que solo quería llorar y dormir junto a él. Niño que corría al verlo en la salida de la escuela. Que terminaba llorando en la azotea esperando que volviera. Nunca más lo volvió hacer. Crecí y más de una vez pense en que tal vez hoy le ganaria en una de las peleas. Todavia no ocurría.

Con tantos semtientos y recuerdos, toque el boton del ascensor. Cerca de casa, solo pensaba en que arruinaria todo si me confesaba. Tal vez, como el buen hermano mayor y chico cool me abrazaria y me daria un lo siento. Y se volvreria a ir. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sin querer; un Strider nunca llora.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa. El sonido de la TV, mi hermano viendo a esos estúpidos Ponys. No parecia tener ganas de bsucar un nuevo trabajo, una esposa. Su ultima habia sido una chica tan boba que de seguro si sale a la calle y le pide matrimonió a cualquier chica ella aceptaría sin titubear. Todos a sus pies, lo peor, es que me contaba a mí.

-Te escapaste de la escuela, de nuevo. Y te ves triste. Deberia prohibirte la amistad con John. -dijo con esa mascara de indiferencia, sin apartar la vista en la TV.

Sin pensarlo dos veces. Apague la televisión. Me hacerque a él. Y lo solte sin más:

-¿Cuándo piensas casarte? No te preocupes por mí. Yo puedo cuidarme... Sólo. Exacto. Sólo.- dije casi gritando.

Esa mascara de indeferancia fue cambiando por una de sorpresa, luego por una de burla. Aquella sonrisa y una carcajada, que me dio directo al corazon. Me sentí inofensivo, cansado, patético. Podría correr a mi cuarto.

-¿Quieres pelear? -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Negue con la cabeza. Di un paso atrás. Preparado para correr. En un moviendo acelerado mi hermano me empujo en el sofa y se sentó en mi regazo, poniendo sus piernas en cada lado. Sujetando mi brazos. Acerco su cara a la mía, de seguro mi cara estaba toda roja. La senti hervir. Malos pensamiento se me vienieron a la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo, lil man?- dijo mienmtras acercaba su cara a la mia, tan peligrosamente.- Tienes miedo a perderme.

Me quede helado. Pequeñas lágrimas, ocultas tras mis lentes oscuros... No duro tanto, él se los quito demostrando su superioridad. Al acercar sus manos a mis lentes, ver directo a esos ojos naranjas, me hice un poco más pequeño. Más frágil.

Él limpio mis lágrimas, una expresión de preocupación. No más juegos. Ahora o nunca.

-Te amo, Dirk. Te deseo de una forma tan, maldita sea, enfermiza y no... -Sonreí.- No pienso cambiar nada.

Y ahora viene... El rechazo, jajaja claro. Eres el mayor idiota Dave. No ocurrió nada por unos segundos, el seguía limpiando mis lágrimas, parecía que no tuviera sentimientos.

-Tan pequeño el mundo. Yo te deseo, comerme esos labios, tocarte, sacarte un sonrojo cada vez que sonria- dijo, acercándose a mi oreja. -Disculpa, no sonaba tan jodidamente homosexual en mi cabeza.

Sus labios sabían a jugo de nanaranja. Una de sus manos acariciaban mi mejilla, la otra, bajo hasta mi playera, subiéndola y tocándome con cuidado.

Yo seguía quieto. En estado de shock. Hasta que mordió mi labio. Di la sonrisa más grande que pude. Él levanto una ceja. Le sujete el cabello, enrrede mis dedos. Una pelea comenzaba entre nuestras lenguas. Solté un gemido. Era tan excitante. Él también lo estaba sintiendo, sentarse en la erección de tu pequeño hermano en una forma de demostrarlo. Nuestros labios se separaron, me quito la camiseta, él hizo lo mismo con la suya. Ver esos músculos no tan marcados, al contrario de mi, un flacucho. Pase mis dedos por ellos. Su mirada lujoriosa, me observaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, con el color naranja más fuerte, dilatado; un rastro de saliva y ese diminuto rosa en las mejillas. Desperté de ese trance de miradas al sentir sus dedos tocando mi erección a través de tanta ropa. Sentí calor. Él se levanto, bajo mis pantalones junto mis boxers. No aparto la mirada de mi "amigito". Me llene de nerviosismo, fue callado, y albergando una excitación demasiada grante, por tener a Bro chupando mi polla de manera tan lasciva. Metiendolo y sacandola. Yo tapando mi boca, ahogando mis gritos y gemidos de placer. Sujete su cabeza con una mano, acercando más su cara. Se armo un pequeño vaiven, arquee mi espalda. Me tense y pense que me iba a venir si no se detenia. Se detuvo.

-¿Listo?-Dijo levantandose, por segunda ocacion.

-¿Que?

-Es tu primera vez, prometo ser cuidadoso.

-No. Que va, yo...-me sentia exahuasto.- Me dolere una mierda. Si lo haremos, quiero yo metertela.

-Solo sera una vez, mocoso.

Me empujo en el sofa. Se subio a mi, acerco sus dedos pronunciando con esa voz rasposa que apenas conocia: chupalos. Los llene de lo que mas pude de saliva.

Esa imagen que me regalo. Bro arriaba mío, introduciendo sus dedos, y con la otra mano tapaba su boca. Pequeños gemidos se le escapaban. La verguenza se le notaba a kilometros.

Saco tus dedos a los pocos segundos, me miro , " ¿va todo... Bien?", dijo observando lo que sustituiria sus dedos. "Más que bien", dije sin titubeos.

Fue bajando, despacio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Pensaba que los Stider no lloraban. Subió de nuevo, más despacio. Por fin, pude no solo disfrutar de todo reciendo placer. Aleje su mano de su boca. Le sonrei. Empezamos algo, lleno de gritos, diciendo nuestros nombres acompañados de gemidos. ¿Los vecinos se les estaria pasando tan mal?

"¡Más! Rápido" repetía una y otra vez, llegando los dos a un climax. Como la buena puta que era mi Bro. Bonito apodo. Lo dije sin darme cuenta, a lo que me cayo con un " si, señor". Junto nuestras bocas. Saboreó todo lo que pudo de ella. La saliva se volvia a desbordar.

Al llegar, al dichoso orgasmo. Mis piernas demblaron y dire mi semilla dentro de el. A la milesima de segundo el tambien mancho nuestros vientres. Se levanto, una ultima vez. Quitandole el placer a mi pollo de ese lugar tan comodamente perfecto. Mientras, tranquilasamos nuestras respiraciones, nos sentamos. Al regresar, a mi mundo de maravillas. Me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo, junto a mi hermano. En seguida tape mi pene con una almohada. El escendio la TV.

-¡Demonios! Ya termino. Dave, me debes una. El capitulo era de extreno.

Solte una risa, él no tenia pudor de mostrarse.

-Y a todo eso.. ¿Por que ocurrio todo esto hoy?- Dijo, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Empezo desdé que pensaba en algo para regalarte. De todas maneras, este dia a superado todas mias anteriores pajas.

-Dave, prometo atenderte mejor cada vez que tengas una exitacion por mi.

-Claro, campeon.

-No debes pensar tanto en que regalarme, solo te quiero a ti y un pastel

-¡Lo sabia!- grite levantándome, enseguida me puse mis boxers. -Tenlo por hecho. En tu cumpleaños ire a casa de John a robarle un pastel y tu me amaras más que nunca.

-Sup- no dejaba de observar la TV, era momento de irme.- Deberías de alejarte de John, faltas a clases por su culpa.

-Ese es mi problema.-Dije alejandome, dispuesto a ir a mi cuarto.

-¡Hey, Dave!- me grito, a unos pasos del pasillo de mi cuarto.- En mi cumpleaños, te follare como siempre he querido.

-¿Que?- Me dolio el trasero en solo pensarlo.

-Lastima la mía. Dentre que ir por la casa buscando placer. Diciendo: follame.- mordio sus labios al decirlo. ¿Otra ereccion? Podria sacar lo mejor de mi hemano de lo que quedaba de las dos semanas. Quería conocerlo de todas las formas posibles.

-De acuerdo, podría intentarlo en mi cama- dije cruzandome de brazos. Sonriendo, ser el activo dos semanas. Tan cool.

-También te quiero vestido de colegiala en mi cumpleaños. -dijo apagando la television.

No se que pasaría dentro dentro de quince años. Por lo mientras, disfrutare de estos momentos en que él se queda dormido junto a mí.

**Hola! **_Este es un fic con tantas cosas de mi primera vez, acabando mi primer fic, escribiendo el primero de este fandom tan maravilloso, escribiendo mi primer escena fuera de tono no apta para "menores", espero que no haya sido una mierda. Solo pude escribir eso... ¿Que mas? No estoy segura si se entendió todo, es lo que pasa cuando escribo a altas horas de la noche D: _

_El nombre del fic es el de una canción, la música me inspiraba y provoca que suba este tipo de cosas. _

_¿Comentarios? Y que tengan bonito día _


End file.
